debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Son Goku
|-|Son Goku= |-|Kid-Goku= Summary Son Goku is the main protagonist of Dragon Ball. Born on Planet Vegeta, he is sent to Earth for protection from the impending destruction of his home planet. After being found by an old martial artist named Son Gohan, he is trained in martial arts himself. Throughout the years, he has defended the Earth and his universe from countless threats. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, High 8-C as an Oozaru | High 8-C, likely higher as an Oozaru | High 8-C | 8-A | 7-B | High 6-B | At least 5-B | At least 5-B, at least High 5-A in Kaioken x20, Super Saiyan, and with the Spirit Bomb | At least High 5-A, 4-B as a Full Power Super Saiyan | 4-B | 3-A | 3-A | 3-A Name: Son Goku, Kakarot Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 12 at the beginning of Dragon Ball, 18 by the end, mid 40s by the end of Dragon Ball Z, 46 - 49 currently in Dragon Ball Super Classification: Alien, Saiyan Attack Potency: Wall level (Destroyed a car with a Kamehameha), Large Building level in Oozaru form (Completely annihilated a portion of Emperor Pilaf's castle) | Large Building level (Defeated Mercenary Tao, who casually defeated General Blue. General Blue survived his plane crashing into a mountain at full speed which was calced at this.), likely higher as an Oozaru | Large Building level | Multi-City Block level (Fought evenly with Tien Shinhan, who destroyed the Budokai tournament arena, which was calced at this) | City level (Defeated King Piccolo, who could destroy an entire city with a wave of his hand) | Large Country level (Matched Piccolo Jr., who's explosive wave affected a small continent) | At least Planet level (Fought Raditz with Piccolo, the latter of whom destroyed a moon with ease. Toyed with Nappa, who is far above Raditz. Overpowered Vegeta's Galick Gun with a Kaioken x4 Kamehameha. The Galick Gun in question was meant to destroy Earth.) | At least Planet level (Easily overpowered the Ginyu Force while holding back. Members such as Recoome were capable of defeating Vegeta at that time. Overpowered Captain Ginyu, forcing him to take Goku's body), at least Dwarf Star level in Kaioken x20, Super Saiyan, and with the Spirit Bomb (Defeated Full Power Frieza, the latter of whom is far superior to his First Form who reaches this level) | At least Dwarf Star level (Much stronger than he was previously, easily blocked Trunks' slashes with his finger before becoming stronger for the confrontation with the androids). Solar System level as a Full Power Super Saiyan (Fought against Perfect Cell and nearly killed him with his Instant Kamehameha) | Solar System level (Superior to SSJ2 Gohan who defeated Cell, the latter of whom stated he was going to destroy the entire Solar System) | Macrocosmic level (His fight with Beerus was going to destroy the entire universe. Universe 7 contains more than one universe sized realm.) | Macrocosmic level | Macrocosmic level (Should be no weaker than his forms from Super, with the exception of Ultra Instinct.) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Superhuman (Tagged a pterodactyl) | Superhuman | Hypersonic+ (Faster than Mercenary Tao who stated a jet would take too long and used his pillar, meaning it's at least Mach 21) | Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ | Sub-Relativistic+, Relativistic with Kaioken | Relativistic, FTL with Super Saiyan | At least FTL+ | At least FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Combat Speed: Superhuman (Tagged a pterodactyl, which can reach up to 67 miles per hour, 29.95 meters per second) | Superhuman | Hypersonic+ (Faster than Mercenary Tao) | Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ | Relativistic (Dodged a blast from Raditz. Casually blitzed Nappa), higher with Kaioken | Relativistic (Faster than his Saiyan Saga Kaioken x4 form. Casually deflected Final Form Frieza's Death Beams , which should be faster than his First Form Supernova, which moved at ¼ SoL), FTL with Super Saiyan (Faster than previously) | At least FTL+ | At least FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with a holding back Beerus. Beerus moved to a planet at ¾ of Whis’s speed. Whis is calculated to move at 283 quadrillion c.) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Reaction Speed: Superhuman | Superhuman | Hypersonic+ | Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ | Relativistic, higher with Kaioken | Relativistic, FTL with Super Saiyan | At least FTL+ | At least FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class 100 (Moved a giant boulder), possibly Class K as an Oozaru (Great Ape transformation increases the users power tenfold) | Class 100, likely higher | Class 100, likely higher | Class 100, likely higher | Class 100, likely higher | Class K, likely higher | Class K, likely higher | Class K, likely higher | Class K, likely higher | Class K, likely higher | Class K, likely higher | Class K, likely higher Striking Strength: Wall Class, Building Class as an Oozaru | Large Building Class, likely higher as an Oozaru | Large Building Class | Multi-City Block Class | City Class | Large Country Class | At least Planet Class | At least Planet Class, at least Dwarf Star Class in Kaioken x20 & Super Saiyan | At least Dwarf Star Class, Solar System Class as a Full Power Super Saiyan | Solar System Class | Macrocosmic | Macrocosmic | Macrocosmic Durability: Wall level, Building level as an Oozaru | Large Building level, likely higher as an Oozaru | Large Building level | Multi-City Block level | City level | Large Country level | At least Planet level | At least Planet level, at least Dwarf Star level in Super Saiyan | At least Dwarf Star level, Solar System level as a Full Power Super Saiyan | Solar System level | Macrocosmic level | Macrocosmic level | Macrocosmic level Stamina: Very High Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with Power Pole, Tens of Meters as an Oozaru, Macrocosmic with Ki Blasts, Shockwaves, and Instant Transmission Powers and Abilities: |-|Dragon Ball= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Martial Arts, Afterimage Creation, Ki Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Electricity, Adaptation (A saiyan’s power increases if they survive from injury in battle) | All previous abilities to a greater extent | All previous abilities to a greater extent | All previous abilities to a greater extent | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Regeneration Negation (Low-Mid, punched a hole through King Piccolo which he couldn't regenerate back) | All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent, Flight |-|Dragon Ball Z= All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent, Minor Light Manipulation (Solar Flare), Telepathy and Mind Reading, Healing, Telekinesis, Ki Sensing, Teleportation (Via Instant Transmission) | All previous abilities to a greater extent |-|Dragon Ball Super= All previous abilities to a greater extent, Able to block intangible attacks, Forcefield Creation, Resistance to Poison (Via [[Forcefield Creation]]), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Tanked Hakaishin Ki in his base) Time Stop (Repeatedly resisted Hit's attempts to freeze him in time until the latter powered up in SSBKKx10), Resistant to Empathic Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low, as a Super Saiyan God), Summoning (Can summon Zeno with an item) | All previous abilities to a much greater extent, Limited Reactive Evolution (Goku's attacks were getting stronger, faster and sharper the longer he fights Jiren), Heat Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction | All previous abilities, Paralysis Inducement (Briefly paralyzed Broly in attempt to talk sense into him.) Standard Equipment: Power Pole, Flying Nimbus (up until 23rd Martial Arts Tournament), Zeno Button (Dragon Ball Super) Intelligence: Below Average academics wise (Raised in the mountains with his adoptive grandpa before the latter’s death, knows little to nothing about how society functions), Genius combat wise (Copies a kamehameha after seeing it once, which is supposed to take 50 years to learn according to Roshi) Weaknesses: His durability drops when off guard. Weakened when his tail is grabbed/removed (up to Post Red Ribbon Army). Transforming into an Oozaru makes him berserk for the duration of the form. Note: After the Tournament of Power, Goku cannot access Ultra Instinct anymore. Key: Start of Dragon Ball | 21st Budokai | Red Ribbon Arc | 22nd Budokai | King Piccolo Arc | 23rd Budokai | Saiyan Saga | Frieza Saga | Cell Saga | Buu Saga | Base Dragon Ball Super | Ultra Instinct | Dragon Ball Super: Broly Others Notable Victories: Star King Kirito (Sword Art Online) - Star King Kirito's profile (Both at tier 4, Majin Buu arc Goku, speed equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragon Ball Category:Toei Animation Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Adults Category:Afterimage Creation Users Category:Aliens Category:Anime Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Chi Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fathers Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Iconic Characters Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Light Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Orphans Category:Paralysis Users Category:Parents Category:Portal Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Rage Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Sealing Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Geniuses Category:Superhumans